


Cosplay

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2017, Vocaloid Cosplay, is that right???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Uhhh...""...Adrien...""UUUUUHHHHH.""Adrien?""Goodbye.""Wait, no-where are you going? Adrien?!""Uuuuuuuugh. I'm dying. I cannot believe you saw this." He says from the other side of the bathroom door. She can't help but snicker, and he groans again, louder. "I cannot believe this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this
> 
> This has been in my head for the longest time, and the ao3 event on right now and the prompts shoved me into it and I had to. Does this even count? Should I tag this as that? What am I even doing
> 
> Well this was weird to write
> 
> But witness the fanning that Adrien Agreste is capable of with me

Adrien was a cosplayer.

He realized and immediately accepted this fact after wearing his first costume about two years ago (...Naruto. He was new to this, after all.) and embraced it with open arms.

And he even sometimes cross-dressed. Sometimes. Because A) Tenten needs more love and B) He _rocked_ that outfit.

He never even dared to dress as Ladybug (Chat Noir was out of the question entirely. To much risk involved. _Way_ too much risk.) because he knew he would never do her justice. Ever. In a million years. (Duh. Fictional characters couldn't be offended if you didn't do them justice, but Ladybug was a real person. Who did find cosplayers dressing up as her flattering, but weird. He was not trying to look weirder than he already was.)

He only dressed up every once in a while, when he didn't have to patrol and he wasn't feeling particularly tired. He would play dress up, not unlike how he and Chloé did when they were little. Sometimes he would mix and match pieces.

It was a treasured time, all fun and games (With much of Plagg's good-natured teasing.) until he heard a thump on his window.

He turned, almost getting whiplash, only to see his worst fear.

"Oh my god," He muttered, eyes wide as dinner plates as he gripped the long, blue pigtails. "Oh my god."

There was a red and black spotted mass glued to his window panes.

Flight or fight instincts remained dormant as his mind froze and ran at a million miles an hour, trying to decipher what the fuck was going on. Ladybug, hilariously on any other occasion, began slowly sliding down the pane before detaching entirely, and threw her yoyo up and hooked it onto the roof. She appeared again, expression not unlike his.

"Oh my god," He said again, and Plagg's laughter was barely stifled by his bedding. "Oh my god. What the fuck. Is even happening right now."

Ladybug, with a shaking fist, knocked on the window. That shook him out of his stupor, and he startled and moved to open it on some kind of reflex he didn't know he had. Ladybug swung in and gave him a quizzical look, while his face felt like the surface of the sun.

"Uhhh..." He said eloquently, still clutching the pigtails for dear life. "Uhh..."

"...Adrien...?" She said, head tilted to the side, eyebrow quirked along with one corner of her lips, being unbearably adorable. "I didn't know you were a cosplayer."

His face surpassed the temperature of the surface of the sun, now reaching core temperatures. "UUUUUHHHHH." Someone kill him now. Zeus, strike him down where he now stands. Please.

"Adrien?" Concern formed upon her features, and he finally felt his flight sense kick into gear. "Goodbye." He heard himself say unceremoniously as he headed in the direction of his bathroom. This was all. Just too much right now. He cannot handle.

He is dying. This is some realm beyond regular embarrassment. This is something more intense. What was it...?

As he was unconsciously voicing his thoughts out loud ('SOMEONE KILL ME PLEASE OH MY GOD' thankfully never left his lips.) Ladybug began to snicker.

"I cannot believe this is happening," he groans. "I was so _careful_."

Ladybug, on the other side of the door, sounds like she'd having a genuinely hard time keeping herself from full-on guffawing. "Well, your window are huge," She began. "And your curtains weren't closed." She paused. "Do you even have curtains?"

"Nope," He groaned. "My dad's an idiot. And so am I."

"You aren't an idiot," Ladybug said, her head thumping against the other side of the door, and Adrien takes a moment to realize that there is a casual (Semi-casual. Not very casual at all, actually. Considering his present garments. He shivered.) conversation going on between him and his crush. Wow. What. "You have all kinds of awards and stuff in here. You practically have your own in-home library! This room says a lot about you, Adrien," He can hear her endeared smile, and nearly faints. "And I love it."

She pauses. "Not-not saying that I-uh-I love you! Or anything! Uh-!" He feels her presence on the other side of the door leave abruptly and he misses it. "It's just that-your room is so cool-! And I wanted to compliment! You! And your cool room! Yeah!" He hears some shuffling, a thump, and a muffled curse. "Uh, I-I'm supposed to be patrolling Paris! Uh, bye!" And he hears the familiar sound of her yoyo unravelling and spinning before she's gone.

He sits there for a bit longer, finger absentmindedly twirling in a strand of blue hair. Wow. What a night.

Plagg phases through the door, shiteating grin ready. "Wasn't that just rich?!"

He holds his face in his hands, heart and soul in his groan. "Don't even, Plagg. I can't. I can't _even_."

"You gotta admit, that was-"

"-the _worst_. I'm taking this outfit off and going to bed. This is too much for me right now." He stands and stretches, and then he suddenly feels a breeze between his legs.

_Oh, god._

Plagg doesn't even try to hide his laughter. "Golden!" He cackles at Adrien's horrified expression.

He was only wearing his underwear underneath the short, short skirt.

"Oh god," He mutters. "Someone strike me down. Please. I beg of you."

"Oh my god - this is the best day _ever_!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> It only got worse when the next akuma was lightning themed.
> 
>  
> 
> And??? Can I just say that Adrien dressing up as either Miku or Len is a thing that I need in my life immediately. Please. He would look so good I swear I can barely handle


End file.
